


AkuRoku | Warm me up

by theflamboyantdancer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, AkuRoku Day, Best Friends, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamboyantdancer/pseuds/theflamboyantdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas get back from a mission to find that Vexen has turned the castle into a popsicle. Axel is pissed and Roxas is freezing. <br/>Fluff and cute cuddling! Rated PG-13.<br/>HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	AkuRoku | Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY AKUROKU DAY EVERYONE!!!

Akuroku one-shot.

There was a loud 'boom'. It filled the echoing halls of the castle in The World that Never Was. Followed by loud cursing coming from Vexen's room. Another experiment had failed and Vexen was pissed. So, what does he do to solve his anger? Set the whole place into a temporary ice age. He froze the entire castle. Who knew he could be so powerful?

By this time, Axel and Roxas had just gotten back from a mission together. Axel was incredibly tired and out of fire power to melt an entire castle that was now covered in several inches of ice.

"God damn it, Vexen! Xemnas is going to kill you when he gets back!" Axel shouted at the ice wielder. The Superior was currently out doing some field work and wouldn't be back for quit sometime. Roxas sighed and attempted to drag Axel away from killing Vexen. 

"Come on! We can kill him later. Let's just find a way to melt this shit So we can stay warm." Roxas said as he struggled to steady himself on the icy floor. He finally managed to get Axel to comply without getting hurt. Axel shivered.

"I fucking hate the cold. I have fire powers for a reason." He said and he tried to melt the ice in his room. It wouldn't melt even a little. 

"Ugh! Fuck Vexen and his enchanted ice!" Axel was seriously close to having a breakdown over this.   
Roxas sighed. 

"Well, looks like we are going to have to wait for it to melt." Roxas said and shivered. 

"Are you kidding me? That Elsa motherfucker better fix this soon or I'm going to freeze to death." Axel said and he shivered more. 

"I'm cold too, Axel. Stop being dramatic." Roxas retorted and started taking off his organization coat. Axel looked at him like he was crazy. 

"What are you doing? This isn't the time to get naked, Roxas." Axel said but admired his shirtless torso.

"Shut up. We need to get into different, warmer clothes. Our costs make is sweat too much, thus making us colder." Roxas explained and Axel thought it was actually a good idea. 

"Huh, never thought about it like that before. But okay. Let's get naked." he said and unzipped his coat. He was wearing a tank top under it, like he always did. 

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around, trying not to look at the red-head. He had to admit, Axel was pretty attractive in more ways than just his personality. 

"The other way to keep warm in this situation is to have skin to skin contact with another person. Basically hugging naked.  But that would be a little awkward. Don't you think?" Roxas said and turned around to see Axel was having troubled taking off his extremely tight jeans. "Uh....Axel? You can keep your pants on." 

Axel looked up at him and sighed. "Too bad. They are already off. I'm not putting those things back on." he said and stood in just his boxers. "Besides, that other idea isn't so bad. In my opinion, it sounds better."  Axel smirked and Roxas blushed.

"No way am I getting naked in front of you. And I am not touching you while we are both naked. That's not what friends do." Roxas said and turned back around, searching for warm clothes to wear in the closet. 

"But what if we weren't just friends?" Axel asked, going up to Roxas and he caressed his exposed back with his warm hands slightly. Roxas shivered and arched his back a little, blushing. 

"W-well that would be a different story..." Roxas said softly as he felt Axel caress more of his back, moving up to his shoulders. Roxas was really tense and Axel wanted to fix that. 

"Relax, Roxas." Axel purred his name as he began rubbing his shoulders. Roxas melted into the warm hands touching him. It almost gave him goosebumps. The blond boy had always liked Axel. But now he was starting to rethink it. His voice was smooth. His emerald eyes where piercing with fire in them. His body was lean but toned. Roxas' body began to relax as Axel rubbed his back and shoulders. 

A pleasured sigh escaped Roxas' throat until a pair of lips were felt on his neck. He jumped slightly at how warm they were. 

"A-Axel!" Roxas gasped and turned around, ready to slap him. He glared as best as he could while blushing furiously. Axel backed away, chuckling nervously. 

"Please don't hit me." Axel pleaded and he backed away more. 

"You idiot! Don't do that without my consent next time." Roxas said and glared at him as threatening as possible. To be honest, Axel found it cute. 

"Well, just tell me when. I'll be here, trying to keep warm." Axel pouted and sat on his frost covered bed, conjuring up enough heat to melt the frost and dry his bed, before crawling under the covers. Roxas sighed. 

"Fine, Axel. We can cuddle but I'm not getting fully naked. And I swear if you touch my butt again..." He mumbled the last part and Axel perked up slightly. 

"Are you sure?" Axel asked and he saw Roxas taking off his jeans. Axel smirked and blushed slightly. He really did have a cute butt.

"Yes." Roxas said and he got in bed with the red-head. He crawled under the covers and Axel smile, pulling him closer to him. 

"Damn Rox! You're freezing!" Axel exclaimed when he felt his icy skin against his warm body. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. It was so warm, Roxas almost started purring.  He looked up at him with innocent blue eyes and Axel just had to look down then, seeing that look. Axel thought it was absolutely adorable. 

"Warm enough? I can raise my body temperature if you want. But that might not be the best idea in out situation." Axel said and chuckled. Roxas smiled at him and snuggled into his chest. 

"No, this is fine." Roxas said and sighed in contentment. He closed his eyes and soon he fell asleep in Axel's warm embrace. Axel smiled down at the sleeping boy and kissed the top of his head. 

'So cute.' he thought and fell asleep cuddling the blond boy in his arms.


End file.
